Baby Gods and Goddesses!
by StarryLuv
Summary: By some freak accident the gods/Goddesses are turned into babies. And it's up to Percy and the crew to watch them until this is fixed! And how is Hermes behind this? Rated T for Minor swears! * Author has passed...Up for adoption read the final chapter *
1. I become a babysitter

**Important Notice: Thalia is in the hunt, but she is here because...She can? Rachel and Nico are here too. Annabeth too. Pretty much the main people really.  
><strong>

****Disclaimer: Be honest, if I owned this, Would I even be here right now? Didn't think so. ****

* * *

><p><strong>~Percy POV~<strong>

"Poseidon! Put the turtle down! Where did you even get that?" Annabeth said to the little god. "Athena, please give me that!" Rachel yelped trying to take something from the young goddesses hands. Im not sure how this happened. Or why for that matter, but somehow, the gods have been turned into toddlers.

And let me tell you, they were NOT behaving. The only god, that was still a god, was Hermes. Yet, something tells me it's his fault. I honestly wouldn't put it past the god of pranks to do something like this. That's probably why he made us take care of them untill he takes care of this, er, little problem.

"Um Percy, can you grab Zeus? He's sitting on Hades head. Nico pointed to a pile of god's on the floor. I inwardly groaned. Out of all the children the big three were the worst. Poseidon had a habbit to throw and break things, Zeus didn't like to be told what to do, and refused to listen anyway, and Hades was shy andwould only interact with the others if he was fighting.

I ran over and pulled an angry baby Zeus into my arms. "No-o!" He squealed heart set on sitting on Hades, who was grimacing at the little god in my arms. "That's a No-No Zeus. However, it is funny so you get off easy." I said about to set him down when Thalia rolled her eyes and marched over."Not funny. Now give me my Dad!" She said taking the electric blue eyed baby from me.

Speaking of Dads, I looked over to where mine was on a cabinent holding a big Sea Turtle. Annabeth was trying to get him down, but the look on his little face said "_Oh hell no!"_

I sighed and walked over there. "Poseidon, let her grab you!" I said pleading with the small guy. "No! My Tuwtle!" He said totally missing the 'R' in turtle. Annabeth just got him, when he dropped the turtle making Fall on her foot. "What the hell!-"

"Language!" Grover warned, but it was to late. Chorus's of "What the hell" rang out from all the baby gods. I couldn't help myself, I laughed. I grabbed Poseidon, he in turn, kicked me in the face with his little blue baby boots, which I don't understand where they got clothes from.

"What the hell!" He yelled copying Annabeth. "Oh great. You taught my dad a new word." I rolled my eyes at the blonde. "Apollo is the bestest!" a voice none other than the baby sun god rang out.

I quickly wondered if he still was able to make poems. I hoped not. "Nuh-uh!" his sister yelled hitting him with her plump little hands. These kids were crazy.

I saw Grover talking to baby Demeter, and he was quickly losing patience. "Cereal!" She squealed.

"But-"  
>"CEREAL!"<br>"Deme-"  
>"WHAT THE HELL I WANT CEWEAL!"<br>"Jeeze. I'll get your stupid cereal." Grover said picking up a box of Cinamon Toast Crunch.  
>"No that won!" She yelled.<br>"Rasin Bran?"  
>"No."<br>"Cap'n Crunch?"  
>"Nope",<br>"Cheerios?",  
>"Nah",<br>"Trix?",  
>"Not hungwy no mowe."<br>I swear Grover just about tore his horns out.

Suddenly I felt a sharp kick in my knee. I turned around to see a baby, with muscles. And a mustache. Which by human standards, isn't normal. But then again, none of us are what you would classify as normal. "What Ares?" I asked trying to be nice.

He kicked me again. I quickly got a good idea, well good for me anyway. I took the laundry bin that baby Aprodite was using to look in a mirror and put it over the kicking kid. "What!" I screamed triumphantly.

Ares just started bitting the plastic things on the side. If he were smart he would try to lift it up. Oh well.

So like I was saying before, Apollo thought he was, quote on quote, "The bestest". Artemis tryed her best to beat up any male in the room. EspeciallyApollo.

Athena, she was generally calm but mess with her and random owls will attack you. Seriously. Ares, he was just as much a jerk as he was as a adult. Oh great.

I glanced over to where Hera was scowling at Annabeth. Aphrodite was playing with her hair.

This should be a _fun_ experience.

* * *

><p>This Chapter was edited as of 318/2012. Or 3/17/2012, cuz' my computer time might be wrong. Either way. I know it's not perfect..But it's alot better than it was before anyway :D

Peace, Love, and Cake!  
>~StarryLuv, Queen of Unfinished Storys.<p> 


	2. Zeus is lady Gaga JR and Hades is Stupid

Okay, chapter two of editing! Woohoo! Yeah. Well. Anyway, after I finish editing and junk, im posting a new chapter! So like, one more to mess with after this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. Zeus is lady Gaga Jr. And Hades is Stupid!<p>

Percy POV.

Just as I thought everything was under order. Turns out it's not. You see, we set all the kids down in individual beds, (made from a bunch of blankets) untill I noticed three where missing. Yeah, _those_three.

We looked everywhere. And I mean everywhere. Cabinets, windows, Grover checked the fridge a few times. It came down to the last room. Which really wasn't a room, but a closet. This was the closet my mother and I put all the holliday stuff, Christmas, Halloween, Thanksgiving ect.

I walked over to the closet because I heard noises. "They have to be in there." Thalia said looking at the end of her rope. "You mean in the closet?" Nico smirked. "Oh, ew. Not like that Nico!" Thalia said shaking her head.

So anyway, I open the door and lady Gaga is staring back at me.  
>Or a mini Lady Gaga anyway. At first I thought Hermes did something stupid and switched Lady Gaga, into <em>Baby<em>Gaga, once again, I wouldn't put this past him.

"Holy, Zeus?..." Annabeth said trailing off. Thats when I noticed the two giggling kids in the backround. Poseidon and Hades. So if that was them...Who the hell was this little girl...

Thats when I busted out laughing. "Zeus is in DRAG!" I almost fell to the floor. Little Zeus had on a straight blonde Halloween wig (Which was my mothers), Bright red lipstick (Also my mothers), plus he was wrapped in chrismas tree decortations. He looked over at Thalia and said, "Mama?".

"Woaaaah. Awkward." Thalia said shaking her head, "No. Say it with me, DAW-TURRR".  
>"MAMAMAMAMAMMAMAMA" He started chanting.<p>

It would have been really funny if Poseidon didn't look at me and say, "Mama!".  
>"Ha, atleast I am a girl." Thalia snickered.<br>"Ha, well atleast mines dosn't look like a drag queen Lady Gaga!" I replied.

Meanwhile it looked like Hades was getting his Vouge on in the mirror.

"Funny. Reeaaaal funny Jerkson." Thalia rolled her eyes.  
>"Come up with something new. Do you know how overused 'Jerkson' is?" I said.<br>"Chicken of the sea?"She laughed.  
>"Yeah...Um, no?" I said.<br>"Err, Prissy Prackson?"  
>"Naahh. You sound like Clarisse"<p>

"HOLY HADES IS FALLIN' OUT A WINDOW!" "What the hell does that have to do wi- Oh. He's actually falling out a window. My bad."  
>Nico Yelped and ran towards Hades who appeared to be Suicidal. Or stupid. Either one. Maybe both?<p>

So anyway, Hermes shows up holding Hades. "Dudes... You just let the Lord of The Dead, fall out a FREAKING WINDOW." He said eye's wide.

"We can explain!" Nico said.  
>"Really?" Hermes' eyebrow went up.<br>"Yeah! Um. Nah, I got nothing." Nico shrugged.  
>"We..So..Yeah.." Annabeth started coming up with a bad lie.<p>

"NO HADES IS JUST STUPID!" Thalia blurted. "Meh, I didn't really care, kinda wanted to see what you could come up with. But now, you guys are like my idol. The last time I tried to drop him out the window...Well that's not exactly T rated...So, like I was about to say, my fellow gods will be aging, but not like humans, every week will be like five years. For them, not you. Once they reach appropriate age, they will go on as nothing has happened." Hermes said.

"But-" I started questioning but he snapped his fingers and disapeared. "Damn." I said. Well that was helpful. Alot. Thanks alot.  
>Annabeth's eyes grew wide, "The others!"<p>

We ran into where we set the baby's down to see that they had not moved. Or if they did, they did it like ninja's because I didn't see anything out of place. We cleaned up Zeus, and put him down for a nap.

Same for Hades and Poseidon. "So we have to deal with them for how long...?" I asked Annabeth.

"Well lets see, five years per week, so about... like four weeks. Then they will be twenty. Physically anyways" She said. "So there goes part of my summer." I groaned.

"You mean all of our summers. Because no offence intended but, I don't trust you with a pet rock, and I definently won't trust you with like twelve kids." Thalia laughed.

I didn't take offence, but only because I didn't either...

* * *

><p>There! Chapter two of editing! 318/2012...Or something like that. Once again, my computer time is pretty screwed and I don't feel like finding a calender. So um yeah.

Peace, Love, and product placement.  
>~StarryLuv, Queen of Unfinished storys.<p> 


	3. My Mom freaks out!

Yeah. I feel like a idiot. **DEAR READERS! YOU HAVE TO READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY! Before, this story had a poll going for it on what to happen next! And What was chosen is, One of our crew will become a baby, One of the gods or Goddesses will become normal, and Percy's mom will freak out! And all of those were picked! So in this chapter, Percy's mom is coming home from wherever she was...And will more or less OOC freak out.**

Okay. Got that out my system. Now lets start todays editing!

* * *

><p><strong>~Percy POV~<strong>

With my back pressed against a wall, the darkness seemed to close in around me. I felt sufforcated as I sunk lower to the floor. I was currently hidding in a closet. I know, I know. Mighty savior of Olympus, Slayer of Kronos, and Son of Poseidon Hiding? Well you would too if you were me! You see my mother was set to come home any minute and I was scared. REALLY scared. Because my mother has a wild imagination.

And I feel like living untill atlea- "PERSEUS JACKSON!" My mom yelled. Now I was terrified, my mother _Never _yelled. Never. I tried to look like the wall in the back of this closet. For a second I wished I was Nico, because atleast he could travel in the shadows. I don't think my friends would rat on me. Partly because they're pretty cool, but mostly because they didn't know where I had run off to when she pulled in.

What happened next I am going to sensor because, well, frankly it was embarrassing. Needless to say I was dragged out a closet and currently explaining what happened.

"Oh Gods! I expected this from someone elses kid! So I'd be able to say 'What a shame' But never my own!" My mom rambled not allowing me to explain.

"Mo-" I was cut off.  
>"What were you thinking!"<br>"Mom they're not mine!" I said. Wrong thing to say, her eyes lit up, "Perseus! Now your going to lie and say your not the father! That's it. We are going to Connecticut. Jerry Springer, Steve Wilkos, and Maury here we come." She said grabbing my arm and trying to drag me to the car.

"MOM THEY ARE THE GODS!" I yelled fighting to get away from the car. "Gods?" She questioned looking at me as though I has said, I-like-pinapples-dipped-in-ketchup...Or something weird like that.

"I don't know how it happened, but we are babysitting the Gods, Like Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena!" I said putting my hands up. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh. Um, awkward. Sorry about that I guess. I just thought...You know" My mother said calming down and walking back up the stairs with me.

All my 'Friends' faces' were red from laughter. "Thanks guys." I grumbled. Nico flashed me a thumbs up and mouthed, 'Any time!'  
>"I can't believe that just happened..." Rachel gasped in between laughter.<p>

"Yeah yeah, reaaal funny." I grumbled. "So. Um mom. Can you help us with..._this? _you're the only one with experince." I said refering to the  
>kids that where babbling randomly.<p>

"I guess so, but first I will have to go get some supplies. God or not, they do need to eat." Mom said grabbing her keys again and walking towards the door. Part of me wondered how she was taking this so well, I kinda expected her to well, freak out at the fact that the Olympian God's, where young children, but no.

I guess when you have a kid by a god, nothing can really suprise you anymore. Except walking in your house and finding your son with a bunch of kids. Yeah.

Apollo, as soon as the door shut behind her decided to start crying. "Make it stop!" Nico put his hands over his ears. "Oh gods! What is that smell!" Grover said following Nico's example except covering his nose instead.

What was he talking about? I don't smel- What the hell is that? I Percy Jackson, then proceded to meet my worst enemy ever. Worse than

Kronos, or a million furries on crack combined, or atleast in my mind. A dirty diaper.

* * *

><p>Thank you all so much for putting up with my...Awfulness...I guess? Lol, This is the final chapter I need to edit. Now I can start rolling them out again. Or something like that. Kay.<p>

Peace, Love, and sparkley turtles  
>~StarryLuv, Queen of Unfinished storys.<p> 


	4. Yeah I feel stupid

Wow...I didn't realize were the time went! To be honest, looking back on this story...Im not happy with it. So it is currently going under MAJOR reconstruction. And when I say major, I mean major. Re-formating, (Some) Spellchecking, and further editing. Dun dun duuun. These changes will be happening soon, and I hope to have them finished by today...But you know me, Queen Of unfinished Story's (A nickname dubbed by my friend).

So, where did we leave off last time? Oh yes, diper.

**OH! Before I forget! The Poll results are in! Dun Dun duuuun!**  
>In <strong>first place, Athena<strong> with 22% of votes.  
><strong>Second, Artemis<strong> with 20% of votes.  
><strong>Third, Aphrodite<strong> with 17%  
><strong>Fourth, Demeter<strong> with 8%  
><strong>Fifth, Hades<strong> with 8%  
><strong>Sixth, Apollo<strong> with 8%  
><strong>Seventh, Poseidon<strong> with 5%  
><strong>Eighth, Zeus<strong> with 2%  
><strong>Ninth, Ares<strong> with 2%  
>And <strong>Last, Hephaestus<strong> with like 1%.

* * *

><p>Percy POV.<p>

I was a little scared, okay? But can you blame me? I had no clue what I was doing...And my mom wasn't here to help. "Why can't Nico do it?" I protested.

I understand why the girls wouldn't want to do it, and Grover gets sick pretty easy, but the son of Hades was just as eligible as I am. "_Nico_ is kind of

busy." Nico pointed out, as he did something (A/N: Idk what he's doing, but he's too busy to stop...Okay? Lol).

"Aw come on? Why is it always me? Percy, go destroy Kronos! Okay, done. Percy go get kidnapped by the goddess of COWS! Okay, done. Percy go get molested by the leader of a Roman camp! Okay, done! Why it is always me!" I threw my argument out. "Wait, what was the last one?" Annabeth asked. I paled, maybe that wasn't my best desicion.

"It was, 'Percy go get tested by a cheater of a woman lamp' I responded. "That's not what I heard.." Thalia piped up. I sent a look that said, It-was-

unwanted-advances-in-the-work-place. She also rolled her eyes. "Guys, how about you...Bet on it? Like a gambling game. What's it called? Rock paper scissors." Grover suggested.

Nico shrugged, "Fine. Lets go." I held out my hand. Yes, we are that immature to play RPS over a diper. Another reason why we are unfit to take care of children, the list goes on and on. Nico also held out his hand (A/N: Oh so now your not busy enough to play this stupid game? Nico, Nico, Nico. I am very ashamed.)

"Ready...Shoot." I held up rock, he held up the middle finger. "Ha, Sorry won't do it. Your turn. I'll do it next time." Nico said sitting back down. Now that _wasn't_a waste of time. At all. I nervously walked over to where Apollo, who had stopped screaming, but instead had taken up a violent scowl.

"Wait!" a voice yelled. We all spun around, not exactly sure what we would see. But ofcourse, it was Hermes. The non-helping god. He quickly glared at  
>me, but it turned to amusement.<p>

"Our veiw- I figured you would want help. So I am going to do you one favor, and make ONE, not two, but ONE god or goddess normal again." He smiled. "But choose wis-" I cut him off.

"Athena!" I yelped. It was simple, she was the goddess of wisdom, she would have some idea on what to do. "No wai-" Annabeth tried cutting me off but Hermes held up his hand. "First name said, is the first one chosen." He pulled a small grey vile out of his pocket, and walked over to the sleeping goddess.

For a second, I thought he was going to dump a bunch of water all over her. But instead, he took a pinch of whatever was in there, and threw it over her. I couldn't see anything, but whatever it was...It was working. Athena started glowing in a grey color.

"Well, I better get out of here before she comes back to us," He grinned, "But this is the last time you'll see me. It will be too dangerous to have two gods in a mortal building. Plus im scared she might hurt me, I bruise easy." And with that he was gone.

"Percy! You idiot!" Annabeth hissed at me. "What did I do this time?" I asked bewildered. You would think she'd be glad I chose her mother. "You just picked one of the virgin goddesses." She groaned. "Um yeah. So?" But even as I said it I realized my mistake.

"Meaning, she will have little to no information on how to do this."

Great. So we're back to square one.

* * *

><p>Yes, this chapter sucks. No, I am not proud of it. But don't blame me, I havn't gotten my feel of this story back yet. Im hoping within a few chapters my complete randomness will be back. But...Um Yeah. This is a filler chapter. BUT on the plus side...Athena will be here.<br>**SO tell me so far, in a review THE BEST lines in the story. So far. **  
>And don't worry all my pretty reviewers! In the end of this, I will have a chapter where I will respond to EVERYONE of your reveiws. And so far we have 50 something...And I don't believe it! So yes, Reviews make me work fast, but reveiws with the best lines so far make me go fastest.<p>

Peace, love, and Hair gel (Readers of my other story will understand lol.)  
>~StarryLuv, Queen of Unfinished Storys'.<p>

Ps. Tell me what you think I could do to improve, I actually enjoy constructive critissisisisismmms :D


	5. Story for Adoption and other News

Hello, my name is Jennifer and I'm "Starryluv's" sister. Starryluv's real name is Heather. I wouldn't be writing on her account if I didn't have an announcement. After a two year battle with Cancer, my sister has passed. I know, many of you are probably wondering, "Why is she sharing this with the internet!" But I have a reason. I miss her so much. It's so hard to continue without her. I remember the summer nights she would stay up so late, just typing on her computer. Never showing us what she was doing, but still smiling when we asked. Finally, I realize. She has built up her own small fan base. Her own little legacy. I'm not saying she is the "Very best" but I like to think at least one person grinned at her stories. Heather put so much of her effort here, regardless of her own struggles. Dyslexia, and cancer. My sister passed about two months ago, leaving me her computer. When I logged on, at first it hurt too much. Invading her private life, is what it felt like. All the unpublished work she had...Everything she could have done. I suppose the reason I'm saying this, is because I don't want her to be forgotten. I'm putting her stories up for adoption. She would have wanted me to continue for her...But I can't. I've always wrote in a different archive. Besides, I just can't. I'm sorry, it feels as if I'm pretending to be her. Her last story "My Vexing Valentine" was something she had in her Document Manager. I had published it, hoping I could continue it for her. I tried, honestly. I'm no StarryLuv. I'm no Heather. And I certainly won't pretend to be. I'm sorry to say, none of her stories will ever be updated again. Because she's no longer here. I will be leaving them up here, until I can get them all adopted. Or most of them. I'm publishing this on her most popular story, so everyone will see it. I just wanted to let you all know, she tried so hard. All she wanted was to put a smile on someones face. And I hope she did. Please, don't forget my sister. I don't care how you remember her, adopting her story, and dedicating it. Hell, even a copy-and-paste on your wall would work. Even just going over her work, and smiling is enough. My sister might be gone, but this is her. Everything about this account reminds me of her, so I will only be logging in as her for the month of April. Just to finalize everything. And then I'll be gone, back to my account. I don't want the attention, so I'm not revealing my Pen Name. I don't even care if anyone reviews, I just want it to be known. I can picture Heather, just grinning at me. Laughing as she clicks away on her keys, long into the night.

I know my grammar isn't the best right now. I'm not caring. Thank you for viewing this, and taking your time to read.

If you want to adopt one of Heather's story, just message this account and I'll respond almost immediately.


End file.
